Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra komputerowa)
|premieraPL = 27 czerwca |kraj = |wiek = 7 |realizacja = }} Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (ang. Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix) – logiczno-platformowa gra akcji stworzona przez studio EA Bright Light na podstawie filmu pod tym samym tytułem, osadzona w uniwersum Harry’ego Pottera. Światowa i polska premiera gry miały miejsce 27 czerwca 2007 roku. Z polskim dubbingiem wydane zostały wersja przeznaczone na komputery osobiste oraz konsole PlayStation 2 i Xbox 360. W grze Hagrid przemawia dwoma głosami – w przerywnikach filmowych głosem Marka Obertyna, który w filmach dubbingował tę postać od drugiej do czwartej części, zaś we właściwej grze głosem Andrzeja Blumenfelda, dubbingującego Hagrida w filmach od piątego do ósmego. Wynika to najprawdopodobniej z faktu, że Obertyn zmarł 5 marca 2007 roku i nie zdążył zdubbingować wszystkich kwestii postaci w grze. Fabuła Podczas wakacji Harry Potter i jego kuzyn Dudley Dursley zostają napadnięci przez dementorów. Zmuszony do obrony Harry rzuca zaklęcie patronusa, przez co łamie prawo czarodziejów i zostaje wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Dostaje jednak możliwość wyjaśnienia sprawy − ma stawić się na przesłuchanie przed Wizengamotem. Dzięki pomocy profesora Albusa Dumbledore’a zostaje uniewinniony. Harry, Hermiona i Ron wracają do Hogwartu na piąty rok nauki. Okazuje się, że niewielu czarodziejów wierzy w powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Zaprzecza temu też „Prorok Codzienny”, oskarżając Dumbledore’a i Harry’ego o matactwa. Ministerstwo Magii wysłało swojego wysłannika na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Profesor Dolores Umbridge nie pozwala uczniom uczyć się bronić, a Harry w desperacji tworzy Gwardię Dumbledore’a – tajne zgrupowanie uczące obrony przed czarną magią. Do Hogwartu zostało dodanych 85 lokacji, między innymi Little Whinging, Grimmauld Place 12, Ministerstwo Magii, Departament Tajemnic. Hogwart jest pełny tajemnic, pokoje mają więcej sekretów i są bardziej szczegółowo dopracowane niż w poprzednich częściach. Zarówno w głównych misjach, jak i dodatkowych zadaniach, gracze mogą odkrywać Hogwart, używając zaklęć, by zdobywać punkty odkrycia. Zdobywanie ich poprawia siłę zaklęć oraz odblokowuje dodatkowe filmy, przedstawiające tworzenie gry, oraz trofea, które można oglądać w Pokoju Nagród. Przedmioty takie można również odblokować, wygrywając w różnych minigrach, takich jak np. eksplodujący dureń, szachy czarodziejów i gargulki. Ekipa |- |Fun Factory YANINA |Realizacja nagrań |- |Artur Kruczek |Reżyseria |- |Radosław Jarosz | |Tłumaczenie |- |Joanna Waszczuk |- |Magdalena Żmuda |} Obsada |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Multimedia Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - obsada.jpg Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - ekipa.jpg Linki zewnętrzne * *